Father Knows Best
by Richd172
Summary: Sara comes back for a few days to visit her friends and family. Sara gives Quentin a great Father's Day present. But Laurel and everyone else has things to do.


Arrow: Father Knows Best

Sara comes back for a few days to visit her friends and family. Sara gives Quentin a great Father's Day present. But Laurel and everyone else has things to do.

Characters: Quentin Lance and Sara Lance.

Other Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance.

Mention: John Diggle,Thea Queen, Malcolm Merlyn and Lyla Diggle.

Notice

This story takes place during season 4 of Arrow. But doesn't take place in it's time.

On the way to Star City

Sara was excited to see her father and sister. Sara was coming home for Father's Day. Sara only had one thing she had wanted to give her father. The bus stopped at Coast City, Gotham, Junk City then it finally stopped at Star City. When Sara got off the bus she saw Laurel and Felicity waiting for her. Laurel says "Sara over here"! Sara ran over to her sister and best friend then gave them a hug. Felicity says "Wow you look great Sara, I'm mean last time you looked great"? Sara says "Thanks Felicity by the way how is Oliver"? Felicity answers "He's been good but has a lot to do with work". Laurel had told Sara over the phone that Oliver was running for mayor of Star City.

Laurel says"Let's get you home before one of us gets a cold". The three ladies get into the car and drive back to Laurel's Apartment. In the car Sara asks Laurel "So is Thea going to be home"? Felicity and Laurel both took a deep breath. Felicity says "No she won't cause she went to go see Malcolm". Sara understood why Thea went to go see Malcolm. Laurel also told Sara that John, Lyla and their daughter had went away for Father's Day. Felicity says "Oh and Oliver says he'll be able to see you for dinner tonight". Sara says "That'll be fine with me. Laurel you didn't tell dad that I was coming home"? Laurel says "No I didn't tell dad that you where coming home".

At Laurel's Apartment

The three ladies get into the apartment. Sara asks "So who's room I'll be staying in"? Laurel answers "You can take Thea's room". Felicity says "I'll help you with your bags"? Felicity helps Sara get settled in then she leaves to go to work. So then it's just Laurel and Sara in the apartment. Laurel walks into Sara's room to ask "So Sara what you going to do now"? Sara thought for a moment but then she says "I was just going to a knap and a shower". Laurel says "Okay just don't forget that your seeing Oliver tonight".

Sara says "I won't forget get Laurel". After that was said Laurel leaves Thea's room as Sara goes to take a shower. Later Sara picks out the dress she wants to ware for dinner before she takes a knap. Sara sets the alarm to wake her up. Meanwhile Laurel sits down on the couch and watches CSI. Then the phone rings and it's her dad calling. Laurel says "Why hello dad"? Quentin answers back "Laurel I just wanted to know if Sara came in or something cause an officer might of saw her"? Laurel says "No dad that was Felicity and I"? Quentin knew that his daughter was lying but didn't really care that much. Quentin says "Okay Laurel I'll see you for dinner tonight"? Laurel says ok and the call ends.

Later that Day

Sara and Laurel were getting ready to go out. Sara says to Laurel "Laurel are you going to go out with dad"! Laurel answers "Yes Sara I'm going to meet dad and I won't tell him that your home"! Then both of them come out of their rooms. Laurel and Sara look at each other. Laurel said "So I see that you kept the dress I got you". Sara answers back "Yes I did Laurel and I like your dress". The two leave the apartment. But first Laurel drops Sara off at dinner. Then Laurel goes to meet her dad for dinner. Oliver says to Sara "So what have you been up to Sara"? Sara said "My mother and I have been going on hikes, working out and pretty much having fun".

Felicity says "Didn't your mother know that you where dead"? Sara says "Yes she did but I thought that my dad told her". The waiter brings over there first dish. As they are eating Sara asks Oliver "So Felicity told me that your running for mayor". Oliver says "Well I wanted to do something about Star City". Then they get to eat their dinner. Oliver asks Sara "So how is your mother doing"? Felicity says "Hey I was going to ask her that"! Sara than answered "Well she's doing fine and has a boyfriend". Both Felicity and Oliver was surprised that her mother had a boyfriend already. As they leave Felicity pays for the dinner. Oliver and Felicity drive Sara back to Laurel's apartment.

At a restaurant

Laurel meets her father at the restaurant. Quentin says "Aren't you a little to dressed up for dinner with me"? Laurel says "I can't look nice for my father"? Quentin admits that Laurel is right. They order dinner and drinks. But Quentin has a Club Soda not a beer. Laurel says "I'm proud of you dad that you have had a drink in four years". Quentin smiles at his daughter. While they are eating Laurel asks something personal. Laurel asks "Dad I just wanted to know if you're dating Felicity's mom"? Quentin says "How would you know that"?

Laurel answers "Well John and I where walking pass the restaurant that you where in with her mom". Quentin couldn't lie to his daughter and hasn't lied to her at all. So Quentin says "Yes I was on a date with her mother". Laurel was okay with them dating. The finished eating and just sat at the table. As they left and went to their cars. Also said goodnight to each other.

Wednesday on Father's Day

Laurel and Sara woke up early to get ready for their dad to come over. Sara puts something back into her bag. Laurel walks in and says "Sara are you already"? Sara says "Yes I am Laurel, so what's the plan"? Laurel says "Well dad is going to come in and not know that your here. I'll say 'I have something special for you' that's when you come in". Sara says to her sister okay. Then they go to get ready for there father. They set up the table in the next room. Laurel then puts music on for her dad. Quentin than class Laurel to let her know that he's coming up to her apartment.

Sara hides in Thea's room but in mean time she takes out the second gift for her dad. Laurel closes her door to the room. Sara says to herself "I know this is crazy to have sex with dad but it's mothers wish". Then Sara hears a knock on the door. Laurel says "Happy Father's Day dad"! Quentin says "Thanks Laurel". Quentin takes off his jacket and Laurel hangs it up in the closet. Quentin asks Laurel "So how is CRNI doing these days"? Laurel says "It's been good". Quentin sees his Father's Day present. Quentin says "That's all you got for me for Father's Day Laurel"? Laurel takes a deep breath and says "Well dad, I have something special for you". Sara here's the word and leaves the room to go see her dad. But she puts the second present pocket. Sara walks out and says "Surprise Dad"! Quentin starts to cry happily to see his daughter. Quentin doesn't care that Laurel lied to him.

Quentin says to Laurel "Thanks Laurel for bringing Sara home". He then has as group hug with his two daughters. They have some food first and then they eat lunch. Quentin says "So what did you guys get me for Father's Day"? Laurel goes first and gives her dad the present. Quentin opens it up and doesn't know what it is. Quentin says "Thank you Laurel"? Then Sara gives her present to her dad. But first Sara says "This present is from mom and I". He opens the gift and it's a family picture. Sara still has the letter that her mother have given her. But later they go to watch a movie.

Later Laurel goes to take a call for work. Sara says "Dad, mom gave a this letter for you". Quentin says "Okay I'll be glad to read it". Sara gives Quentin the letter. Quentin finished reading the letter. Then he takes Sara into Thea's room. Quentin than sits Sara down and closes the door. He takes a few minutes to think of something to say. Then Quentin says to his daughter "Did your mother really want us to do this"? Sara answers "Yes she did want us to do that it's sort of her present".

Quentin knew that Dinah knew that he thought that Sara was hot. But he knew that it was wrong to do that with his daughter. Sara says to her father "Dad I know that you think I'm hot". With that said Quentin was shocked that she knew that. Quentin says to Sara "How did you know that Sara"? Sara answers "Well mom told me that when I was 21, you thought I looked good". Quentin asks Sara "Well did you want to do that with me or not"? Sara thought for a few minutes. She didn't want to make her dad upset. Sara than said "Well uh yes dad I'd like to. But we would have to wait"? Quentin says "Well I could do that on Friday cause I would be work". Sara says "I think Laurel had to work all day, so that's fine with me". They leave Thea's room and go back to the living room.

Laurel comes back after from her call to sit with her dad and sister. Laurel said "Sara so tomorrow I have to work till 4pm but after that I should be free". Sara says "That's fine I'll stop off at Palmer Tech to see Felicity at work". Later the day ends with Quentin leaving. He says goodbye to his daughters and leaves. The next day goes by really fast. When Sara sees Palmer Tech she is surprised that it was changed from Queen Industries. But soon that day ends with her having dinner with friends.

Friday

Sara woke up to see that her dad sent her a few texts. So she gets up to see that Laurel left her a note that said that she had went to work. Sara has breakfast and gets dressed. Sara says to herself "I think I'll go work out for a few hours". So she gets changed into workout clothes and then leaves to workout. At 1:30pm Sara gets back home and goes to take a shower. After her shower Sara puts on a tank top and spanks. Sara says "Well I guess that dad won't be here for an hour and a half, I'll watch some TV". Sara watches news on Laurel's TV. But then at 3:57 Sara turns the TV off and waits for her dad to come. Quentin than knocks on the door and Sara opens it. She gives her father a kiss. Quentin hangs his jacket up. Sara takes her dad by the hand and brings her to Thea's room.

In Thea's Room

Sara says "So dad do you want to talk or get undressed"? Quentin answers "Let's get undressed". So Quentin takes off Sara's tank top. Sara takes off her father's man tailored shirt with the tie and sees his hair chest with smooth skin. Quentin asks Sara "So what size bra are you know Sara"? Sara says "I'm now a size 30B". Quentin decides to let her keep the bra on. Then Quentin takes off his slacks with his shoes and socks. Sara takes off her spanks with also her house slippers. Quentin only has on his boxers. But Sara still has her bra and underwear on. Sara says "So dad do you want me to take off my bra or underwear first"? Quentin doesn't take too long to think about it. So he says "I'd like to see your bra come off first". With that said Sara takes off her bra.

Now that leaves the both of them with just there underwear on. Quentin was surprised that Sara's boobs didn't get so big. Quentin says "I'm surprised that Laurel has bigger boobs than you". The Sara slaps her father in the face. Sara says "Dad you fucked Laurel"?! Quentin quick says "No we didn't we just where in the shower together". Sara didn't really care anymore. Sara and Quentin both took off their underwear. Sara couldn't believe how big her dad's cock was. It wasn't as big as Oliver was. Quentin was surprised to see that his daughter had shaved. Sara walks over to her dad and says "First I want to suck her cock". Before Quentin could say anything he was pushed onto the bed. Sara starts to stroke her father's cock.

Then soon Sara starts to suck her father's cock. As Sara sucks Quentin's cock, he says "Oh yes Sara suck my dick". Quentin than starts to move Sara's head faster on his dick. Then he pushes her head in which making Sara chock on his cock. But then Sara pulls back and then moves her dad so that he's fully on the bed. Sara gets off the bed to look for a condom. But then she finds on in the draw next to the bed and Sara gives it to her dad. Quentin puts the condom on quick as Sara stand over him. Sara says in a sexy voice "Are you ready daddy"? Quentin says to Sara "Yes my sexy daughter I'm ready". After that Sara slowly lowers herself onto her dad's cock which is sticking straight up. Sara says out loud "UHHHHHH YES DAD"!

Quentin is now all red in the face from fucking his daughter. Quentin says "OHHHH God Sara"! Sara all of a sudden goes up and down faster. But then Sara let's her arms hang loss. Then she let's them go to her father's legs. Quentin only grabs his daughter by the sides. Sara then roles over onto her back and this time Quentin is onto top. Sara says loudly "OHHHH YES DADDY"! But then Quentin started to fuck his daughter faster. Then Quentin pulls his dick out of Sara vagina. Sara just lays in bed as her father goes to the bathroom.

Later Quentin comes back into her room. Quentin asks Sara "So what do you want me to do next"? Sara quick says "I want you to fuck me from behind". Sara goes to her hands and knees as her father gets behind her. Sara says to Quentin "OH FUCK YES DADDY FUCK ME"! Quentin brought his daughter back and forth. Quentin says "Oh yes baby". After that had been said Quentin pulled Sara's hair back. Sara says "Oh fuck yes daddy"! Quentin than let go of Sara's hair to grab onto her sides. Both of them had seem to be enjoying fucking.

Outside of Thea's Room

The front door gets unlocked and Laurel walks in. She puts her bag onto the couch. Then hangs up her jacket in the closet. Laurel says "Sara where are you"? Sara or Quentin couldn't hear Laurel calling. Laurel goes to look around and couldn't find her. Laurel says "Where the hell could she be"? Laurel ended up walking all around the apartment trying to find her sister. Laurel then gave up and went into her room too get ready for a shower. Laurel puts on a bathrobe with nothing underneath her. Laurel then hears a squeaking noise but didn't really care. Laurel takes off her bathrobe in the bathroom and gets into the shower. After Laurel takes her shower she dries herself off.

Laurel than puts back on her bathrobe and wraps a towel around her hair. Then she goes back into her room. Laurel sort of here's something in Thea's room. So Laurel puts back on her bathrobe and goes to Thea's room.

Meanwhile

Quentin was still fucking Sara from behind. Quentin says "Oh god Sara"! Then Quentin pulled back Sara's hair making her look up at the ceiling. Sara said out loud "Fuck me daddy fuck yes"! But then later Quentin pulled his dick out to take a break. As he did that Sara flipped over onto her back. Sara also spreads her legs to allow her dad to go inside her. Then Quentin rushed over and shoved his dick into Sara's vagina. Sara said loudly as Quentin started to fuck her again "OHHHH YES DADDY FUCK ME"! As Quentin started to fuck Sara he just looked straight at her.

Both didn't want to admit that they liked having sex with each other. Quentin than started to move a lot faster. But then he stops to go to the bathroom. Sara just sat on the bed waiting for her father to come back out. Then Quentin came out of the bathroom and laid onto the bed. Quentin says "So Sara what do you want to do next"? Sara thinks for a few minutes. Sara says to her father "I'd like you to fuck me standing up and then that would be it". Quentin answers back "That's fine with me, Sara". Quentin then goes over by Sara. Then Sara gets up and goes to sit down on her father's dick. Quentin than had Sara face him but the Quentin stood up.

Sara said as her dad fucked her in mid-air "Oh yes daddy fuck me"! Quentin started to move his dick faster inside Sara. Then Sara looks at her father but doesn't do anything. Quentin just kisses his daughter on the check. Quentin then starts to move back to the bed. Sara then gets off of her dad. She stands up right in front of her dad for a few minutes. Sara than says to her dad "Okay dad are you already for me to come back onto you"? Quentin says "Yes I am Sara I am ready for you". So then Sara walks back over to her father but this time she faces the other way. Sara puts both legs on each side then lowers herself onto her dad. It didn't take Quentin too long to get ready. As Sara sat on his dick, he got right up. As Quentin fucked Sara, she said "OHHHH YES DADDY FUCK YOUR LITTLE GIRL"! At that time Quentin started to fuck Sara faster.

In Laurel's Room

Laurel still was hearing noise coming from Thea's room. Laurel says to herself "Is that Sara having sex with someone but who could that person be"? Laurel knew that Sara hadn't been dating anyone lately. Also Laurel knew that her father wasn't dating anyone at the moment. Laurel's hair was finally dry from her shower. Laurel laid out her sweat pants and a t-shirt with her bra and panties. Laurel kept on hearing Sara getting fucked. She really wanted to know who was was fucking her sister. So then Laurel left her room with her bathrobe still on.

Outside of Laurel's Room

Laurel walks down the hall to got to Thea's. Laurel finally reaches the door to the room. All that Laurel could hear was "Oh yes fuck me _ fuck me"! There was one name that Laurel really could hear. So she pulled the door open just enough to see her sister getting fucked from an older man. Then the man moves and Laurel is able to see who that man was. In shock Laurel sees that her dad was fucking her sister. Laurel says "Oh my gosh dad is fucking Sara. I mean I knew that he liked her but not this much"? Sara saw that the door was a little and she also knew who was behind the door. Sara says to Quentin "Dad let's go back to the bed and you can fuck me while on your back". Quentin didn't really say anything to Sara and did what she had said.

Laurel watched her dad carry her sister over to the bed. Then laid onto his back as Sara went up and down on his cock. As Laurel was watching, she opened up her bathrobe to be able to rub her vagina. Laurel started to masterbate as Quentin fucked Sara. Then Sara had her dad spread his legs even more to show his balls and dick slamming against her. Sara says "Oh yes daddy fuck"! Quentin then started to fuck Sara harder and faster. At that same time Laurel began to rub her vagina faster. Laurel then says to herself "Oh my gosh dad is so great at fucking his daughters"? Then Laurel decides that she wants to be a part of it so she walks into Thea's room.

In Thea's Room

Laurel is standing right by the door and Sara looks at her. Sara says "Oh Laurel what are you doing here"? Then Quentin is surprised to see his other daughter standing there. Quentin says "Laurel this doesn't look like what your thinking". Laurel says "It looks like you've had sex with the both of us". Sara looked at her dad with surprise. Sara couldn't believe that her dad and sister had sex. Laurel says "Sara we did it in the shower two or three weeks ago". Quentin and Sara argue for a few minutes. Laurel says to the both of them "Don't worry I'd like to join you two now". Sara and Quentin said yes to Laurel. Then Laurel took off her bathrobe and walked over to her father and sister.

Laurel goes over to her sister and licks her vagina. Sara says to her sister "Oh yes Laurel"! Laurel had just kept on licking her sisters vagina most of the time. Then Laurel stops licking Sara's vagina. At that same time Sara gets off of her dad. Both Laurel and Sara go to lick Quentin's dick for not that long. Laurel says to her father "Alright dad I'm going to go onto your dick". Quentin could say anything cause it was already to late. As Laurel sits on her father's cock she says "OHHHH YES DADDY FUCK ME"! Then Sara goes over to Laurel and kisses her on the lips. Laurel then turns around and leans onto her father's back. Sara then licks Laurel's vagina.

Quentin than notices that he has to cum. Quentin says "I hate to interrupt but I have to cum". Sara and Laurel look at each other. Then Laurel just gets off of her dads cock. Quentin and the girls go to the floor. Sara and Laurel go to their hands and knees. Quentin then stands over his two girls and starts to jerk off. Quentin says "OHHHH FUCK YES"! After that has been said Quentin cums all over his daughters faces. Then Quentin walks over to the bed and lays on it. But in the meantime the girls whip the cum off of their faces. Sara and Laurel got lay next to their father and fall asleep.

The Next morning

Laurel looked at the time and she saw that it was 8:34am. Laurel says "Oh shit dad we are going to be late for work"! Quentin and Laurel get out of bed. Laurel runs to her room to get changed and Quentin puts on his clothes then leaves. Sara gets out of bed and takes a shower. Laurel and Quentin yells "Bye Sara"! Sara says from inside the shower "Bye have a good day at work"!

The End or Is It

Another Scene

Inside Oliver and Felicity's apartment it was really quite. A noise from upstairs is "UHHH Yes I love getting fucked by two guys". Then you go to Felicity and Oliver's room. But their is another man fucking Felicity from behind. In which Felicity is getting fucked by Oliver and Thea.

The End

Notes

Next year their will be new stories. There will be new Flash and Arrow stories. Including one new franchise story.


End file.
